Une Petite Trève
by Titipo
Summary: Toutes les guerres cessent un moment ou l'autre, et parfois, une belle alliance apparaît. Carniste et Vegan.(slash ou pas, c'est vous qui voyez!).


Et on se retrouve pour un OS Minute Papillon centré sur les personnages du Végan et du Carniste, apparus assez récemment dans les épisodes 63, 64, et 65.

Je n'aime pas modifier le comportement d'une personnalité fictive que son créateur s'est démené à travailler, mais le Carniste est sans aucun doute OOC. Je l'ai rendu plus tolérant parce que je voulais qu'il fasse le premier pas (en tant que "mangeuse d'animaux morts", c'est la moindre des choses xD).

C'était prévisible, mais je me dois de mettre certaines choses au clair au cas où un vegan extrémiste passerait par là. Après tout, le créateur des personnages évoluant ci-dessous (admirez comme j'intègre mon disclaimer à cette partie informative !) a eu des ennuis (supprimer le spin-off du Hippie... J'en pleure encore T.T... Mais bref !). Ces personnages sont des caricatures et, pour citer Kriss " Se sentir blessé lorsque de l'humour est prodigué sur une de nos communauté, c'est penser qu'on lui appartient plus qu'à notre propre individualité" (Minute Papillon numéro 55 ^^). Amen, tout est dit ! Blague à part... Détachez-vous de ce cliché, n'y voyez pas quelque chose qui vous ressemble, mais justement quelque chose de différent de vous. J'aime tout le monde, je n'ai d'à priori sur personne, et je ne pense pas que tous les vegans (je n'en connais personnellement aucun, je l'avoue) soient identiques à celui de Minute Papillon, tout comme en tant que représentante du genre féminin je ne me reconnaît pas dans le personnage de la Fille, apparaissant dans Salut Les Geeks (à part le fait qu'on a les cheveux longs et des boobs, on a pas franchement beaucoup de points communs ! xD)

Voilà ! Je n'ai pas spécialement eu l'impression de tourner en ridicule les personnages de Kriss, mais on ne sait jamais. Un malentendu est vite arrivé et je préfère éviter les "ennuis inutiles" ^^'

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux semaines que son homologue ne s'était pas montré, ne descendant que pour les repas avant de remonter se terrer quelque part à l'étage. Il n'avait personne avec qui rester au rez-de-chaussée, et ça semblait logique, après coup.

Kriss était un bon vivant, il mangeait de la viande, buvait de l'alcool avec appétit et il avait transmis cet aspect de lui-même à toutes ses personnalités... Toutes sauf une. Mis à l'écart par le régime Carniste de ses camarades, le Vegan ne parlait à personne. Chacun avait développé sa technique pour l'éviter (même le Critique, qui avait un goût prononcé pour la charcuterie) et il se retrouvait irrémédiablement seul au quotidien. Bien sûr, Kriss avait essayé de remédier à cette situation. Il avait tenté de lui parler, d'engager un dialogue avec lui. Kriss était doué pour la parole, mais rien à faire. Même seul et malheureux, le Vegan ne pouvait s'empêcher de clamer haut et fort sa défense des animaux et la cruauté de ceux qui osaient en manger. Aucun argument n'était valable pour lui, il était borné, à la limite du harcèlement.

Un harcèlement qui leur avait valu quelques petits problèmes, d'ailleurs. À peine quelques jours après le tournage du dernier épisode de Minute Papillon, le Hippie s'était enfermé quelques part en criant qu'il en avait assez. Lui qui ne criait jamais. Il avait fallu les efforts combinés de Kriss et de Mr Dada pour le persuader de sortir fumer avec eux. Une autre fois, il avait accusé l'Hélicoptère Man de se voiler la face et de ne jamais formuler de phrase pour ne pas avoir à se défendre et, étrangement, cela avait suffi à faire pleurer le fou. La seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait espérer un minimum de conversation était la féministe, pour qui la nourriture était un sujet sensible, ce qui évidemment ne plaisait pas au Syndicaliste qui multipliait les moqueries à son égard.

Et au milieu de cette bataille, il y avait lui. Son exacte opposé, l'omnivore par excellence, celui que le Vegan haïssait tellement qu'il ne cherchait même plus à le convaincre. Le Carniste. C'était son nom, sa philosophie de vie, et pour le Vegan, son appartenance au "groupe adverse".

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, lui avait un jour admit Kriss

Lui et sa personnalité mangeuse de viande épiaient discrètement l'objet de leurs inquiétudes assis seul sur le canapé, au milieu du salon vide. Les autres l'évitaient. Par peur d'être ennuyé ou d'être tenté de lui répondre, entraînant ainsi une interminable discussion qui ne pouvait que mal se terminer. Même le Critique, pourtant moralisateur et imbus de sa personne, n'avait su créer autant de tensions entre les personnalités de Minute Papillon.

- Je croyais que ce serait une bonne chose, d'agrandir notre groupe avec de nouvelles différences, mais visiblement j'avais tort...

Le Carniste ne répondit rien. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, en même temps. Il n'était peut-être pas très doué pour la réflexion, mais il se doutait bien que leur cas était unique. S'ils existaient, c'était grâce à l'autre. Quel intérêt Kriss aurait-il eu à tourner son épisode uniquement avec l'un d'entre eux ? Alors oui, il s'estimait redevable envers lui, il le respectait et l'admirait secrètement. Il lui trouvait une belle force de caractère, et une fidélité à toutes épreuves pour ses convictions. Quel dommage qu'il soit si têtu !... Et quel dommage que lui n'osait pas l'aborder... Il avait toujours craint un regard de pure haine, une remarque cinglante, ou pire encore un mutisme qui lui aurait sincèrement fait de la peine.

- Je vais lui parler, s'entendit-il marmonner

Les yeux de son créateur s'écarquillèrent, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, traversant déjà le salon sans un geste de recul.

L'idée de plutôt aller étaler une belle tranche de gigot sur sa grille lui traversa l'esprit, mais la curiosité le poussa bien vite à s'asseoir à son tour, faisant sursauter l'intéressé.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta le Carniste

L'autre le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Le teint pâle, les yeux fatigués, les cheveux décoiffés... Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis un petit moment. Et il avait l'air d'avoir faim.

Honnêtement inquiet, le carnivore se leva précipitamment. Kriss était visiblement remonté à l'étage ou descendu dans la cave voir le Gâteau de Riz. Tant mieux.

Il put tranquillement faire un tour à la cuisine. Sa main se tendit naturellement en direction du réfrigérateur, mais il la détourna bien vite pour quelque chose qu'il ne touchait jamais. La corbeille à fruits. Se dégoûtant un peu lui-même, il saisit le premier végétal venu et fit demi-tour. Il se pencha sur le dossier près de son collègue et le lui présenta avec un sourire qu'il espéra encourageant.

- Tiens, un petit pois.

Le Vegan haussa un sourcil et considéra un moment sa main tendue avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est une pomme verte.

- Ah... C'est pour ça que c'est pas vraiment petit... Je veux dire, pas autant que je l'imaginais...

Son camarade végétarien ne répondit rien, fixant le fruit. Par peur de déplaire, il passait très peu de temps à table et ne devait pas oser se servir lui-même. Il avait si faim que le Carniste l'entendit déglutir à la simple vue de la pomme à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- C'est pour moi ?

Le Carniste leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, pour moi !... À ton avis ? Qui d'autre mange de la fougère ici ?

Il parut hésitant, et l'amateur de viande commença à en comprendre la raison. Non seulement cet idiot refusait de se nourrir convenablement, mais en plus il ne trouvait pas moral de manger quelque chose qu'un omnivore lui apportait ?!

- Je ne te déteste pas, crut-il bon de faire remarquer en s'asseyant à côté de lui, Et si je ne te respectais pas, je ne t'aurais pas apporté une sous espèce de laitue. Alors fais-moi plaisir et mange.

Il hésitait encore. Cessant de se faire du mal en observant la pomme, il se concentra sur son homologue dont le bras commençait à devenir douloureux.

- Tu l'as passé sous l'eau et tu l'as essuyé, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demandait ça ? Il fallait ? Zut. Au moins, il le saurait pour la prochaine fois.

- Bien sûr, que je te l'ai lavé ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Ne peut-il pourtant s'empêcher de mentir

Cette dernière phrase sembla convaincre le Vegan qui s'empara du fruit pour le croquer bruyamment, passant un bras autour de son estomac qui poussa un long grognement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était maigre ! Son gabarit impressionnait et affolait le Carniste.

Il voulut le lui faire remarquer, mais se retint en se rappelant dans quel conflit il s'engagerait alors.

Il se contenta donc d'attendre que son camarade finisse de manger, tous deux se taisant pour une fois.

- Je croyais que tu ne touchais jamais aux végétaux ? Murmura le Vegan une fois qu'il eut raclé de ses dents le trognon

- J'ai déjà mis une courgette sur ma grille, lui répondit le Carniste à mi-voix, un peu honteux, Tu as encore faim ?

Encouragé par un très léger hochement de tête, il retourna à la corbeille à fruits, jetant au passage les restes de la pomme verte avant d'en prendre un nouveau. Cette fois, il n'oublia pas d'ouvrir le robinet pour le rincer, l'essuyant même à l'aide son tablier avant de se rasseoir une nouvelle fois sur le canapé.

- Si c'est une mauvaise blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout, grogna le Vegan à la vue du fruit

Le sourire du Carniste s'effaça un peu. Effectivement, le végétal en question avait une forme plutôt phallique.

Le Vegan avait toujours été sensible à ce sujet, lui qui se faisait traiter de "fiote" par le Syndicaliste, et même parfois par Kriss quand il lui tapait sur le système.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit aussitôt le Carniste, vexé qu'on le prenne à ce point pour un adepte de la blague lourde, Je te l'ai même lavé !

Un rire répondit aussitôt à sa remarque. Surpris, le mangeur de viande ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire, jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il était partagé entre la stupeur et l'envie de rire avec lui. Son collègue semblait heureux, et savoir que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver ailleurs le remplit malgré lui de fierté. Même si, comme il s'en doutait, le Vegan riait de sa bêtise.

- Tu as lavé une banane ? Parvint à articuler le Vegan entre deux éclats de rire

Ah bon, maintenant il ne fallait plus ? C'était tellement plus simple, le barbecue ! Une tranche de viande, une grille, et une bière.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées confuses par son camarade qui lui prit le fruit des mains en le remerciant.

- Tu sais, Commença-t-il en en retirant délicatement la peau jaune, Tu n'es pas aussi désagréable que je le pensais...

- Toi non plus, Se lança le Carniste en détournant le regard, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de penser à des choses étranges tandis que son camarade se lançait dans la dégustation de sa banane

Il attendit de le voir du coin de l'œil redresser la tête avant de le regarder pour poursuivre.

- C'est tellement dommage. Je veux dire... Tu as ton rôle et j'ai le miens. On ne pourra jamais s'entendre, tous les deux. On n'a pas été créés comme ça.

- Si on essayait...

- On peut, mais ça ne mènerait à rien. Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de me reprendre sur mon régime alimentaire, et moi je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de manger ce que j'aime.

Le Vegan soupira. Il finit de manger et, tenant entre ses doigts la peau de banane, refusa de la donner au Carniste qui pourtant avait commencé à se lever.

- Je vais la jeter, merci... Alors, on ne se parle plus ?

Ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, voilà quelque chose qui ne lui tentait pas. Il s'était découvert une véritable affection pour son alter ego, mais il savait malgré tout que la moindre relation était impossible entre eux. Ils ne feraient que se heurter l'un l'autre, se cherchant sans vouloir admettre leur tolérance. Mieux valait qu'ils s'apprécient chacun de leur côté et en silence, se retrouvant en de rares occasions pour rire ensemble comme cela avait été le cas aujourd'hui.

- Disons que c'était... une petite trêve... et que ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière.

Une lueur étrange apparut dans les lunettes du Vegan, celle de la promesse d'attendre avec patience cette fameuse prochaine trêve... Et peut-être aussi celle de l'idée d'un petit défi qui lui vint vite en tête:

- Un jour, je te ferais manger un fruit.

- Essaie ! répondit tout simplement le Carniste avec un sourire

Sourire retourné, partagé pendant de longues minutes. Il paraissait aller beaucoup mieux, raison pour laquelle le mangeur de viande ressentit le soudain besoin de s'éclipser.

D'un regard, il insista pour prendre la peau de banane et alla la jeter dans la corbeille de la cuisine.

Bon... C'était pas l'tout ça, mais il se ferait bien un petit barbeuc' !


End file.
